1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mold apparatuses, and particularly, to a mold apparatus for die press molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Die press molding has been widely used for manufacturing articles, such as vitreous lenses.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical mold apparatus 1 for die press molding is shown. The mold apparatus 1 mainly includes a first mold die 2 and a second mold die 3. The first mold die 2 and the second mold die 3 each have a molding surface to conform to a surface of a workpiece to be molded. In die press molding, first, the first mold die 2 is mounted into a sleeve 4 from the bottom of the sleeve 4, then a preformed vitreous material 6 is placed on the molding surface of the first mold die 2, and finally the second mold die 3 is mounted into the sleeve 4 from the top of the sleeve 4. Generally, the preformed vitreous material 6 is heated on the first mold die 2, and a pressing mechanism 7 is used for pressing the second mold die 3 to move the second mold die 3 towards the first mold die 2. In this way, the preformed vitreous material 6 is molded into a workpiece conforming the molding surfaces of the first and second mold dies 2, 3.
However, the mold apparatus 1 can only mold a workpiece at a time, thus production efficiency is low.
What is needed, therefore, is a mold apparatus, of which the production efficiency is improved.